Find my Heart
by TehxNina
Summary: When a Shugo Chara is revealed to it's owner another being is created along with it....a person's Shinsei Jiga. So if Amu got her charas, then where is her Shinsei Jiga? Of course, he's in the hands of Easter. Will she and her Shinsei Jiga ever become 1?
1. Hold onto This hand

_**Find My Lost Heart…**_

**Chapter One: **_**Don't let go of this hand….**_

A little boy with butt length blonde hair stared up at the huge building, Easter blinked on it's sign and he stared. The world around him revolved but it made no difference to him, his eyes were dark with no pupils. He was like a puppet, but seemed so real the boy was like a small doll being controlled by some unknown force. He blinked blankly, and felt a pull on the string that connected him to his master. The boy turned his head and lifted his head to meet the moon, and blinked as the lunar moon stared down at him with sympathy. He tilted his head, and started to walk his feet only making echoing sounds against the concrete.

**Pitter….**

_**Patter…**_

**Pop…**

The sounds resounded in his ears, and he calmly moved his hands up to his ears and covered them. He tried to make the sound in his ears seem like nothing but a resounding dream. But it sounded to real to erase, and it pained him to actually feel the realistic value of the situation. He gazed at his hands, this boy whoever he was….was not _**real**_. He was but he was being controlled making him only a puppet, a being without a true soul or purpose. Destined to die a unholy death, and live a life in the pits of hell only to float without bond. The boy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, and stepped forward.

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring….**_

_**Ring…**_

_**RING….**_

The ringing in the boy's ears got louder and louder and his eyes began to darken losing the light in them. His body began to turn cold, and he covered his mouth trying to regain the last of his true self. The colors around him turned grey, and a dark voice sounded in his mind, as he tried to push out the memories. _Did you really think you could escape me? _His breath froze and he stood there in the middle of the street, the street lamps shining down on him, the people around him ignoring him and walking as if he was nothing. His breath was caught, and he couldn't move, his eyes flickered but showed nothing in the real world.

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring…**_

_**RING…**_

_**RIIIING…**_

The ringing was unbearable, the boy felt like breaking down but he couldn't all he could do was cover his ears and wish for it to end. His eyes began to fill with water, but his outside self stood stock still, with tears coming down his face. The boy inside his heart was trapped, with no way to get out. He was a puppet being controlled for one man's personal game, and he hated it to the pits of hell. He desperately sought for his freedom, for his release but found no loop holes and no way out. How was he going to survive, who would he turn too? He only wanted her to help him to hold him when he was feeling down. The tears came down faster, hitting the concrete like bricks and the boy fell to his knees inside his heart.

_**Ring..**_

_**Ring..**_

_**Ring…**_

_**Ring….**_

_**RIIIIIIIIING……..**_

The unbearable ringing, he covered his ears desperately he wanted to call out her name and he bit his lip and yelled to the heavens.

**AMU! **


	2. Plea for Help

**Find my Lost Heart**

_**Chapter Two: Plea for Help…**_

Amu Hinamori stood in a dark city, the city had no lights and she was standing in what seemed like a puddle. She looked around desperately for lights, for someone to tell her where she was. But could only walk silently, touching whatever seemed solid before she bumped into something hard. Her body fell against the floor and she heard the patter of feet. Something grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her upwards, and she opened her eyes.

_**The light was magnificent, the world was shining and bright. Everyone in this world was laughing and playing. The grown ups were watching the young children run across the land playing ball and throwing jacks. Elderly were eating ice cream and reminiscing in the old days. This world was like paradise, Amu looked around in amazement as she saw no war. No sadness in these people's eyes, and then her eyes landed on a boy who stood next to her. The boy had blonde hair that reached down to her butt and was in one plaid that had a diamond like structure. His eyes were blue, just like Ikuto's and he had a Nagihiko like smile. The boy turned towards Amu, and held out his hand to her his eyes were full of painful emotions. He was different than the other people, he actually knew war and sadness. Then his voice rang out to her…**_

"_Hinamori….Amu?" _

_**Her eyes widened, and she stared at him in fascination. Their world slew down and he was floating and still had his hand held out to hold hers. His eyes were still full of pain, and he waited for him to talk to her.**_

"_Y….Yes?"_

_**Amu's voice was scared and she didn't know who he was at all. He smiled, his eyes were like when Ikuto smirks. His voice was full of wisdom, and flew like a regular stream and she started floating. She reached for his hand, but they were only a few centimeters apart, their finger tips brushing the others. It was if he wasn't a dream, and that he was as real as Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto put together. The boy grabbed onto her hand, and held it up to his face and talked to her without showing her his eyes.**_

"_I….want to see you again….but you don't believe in me…."_

_**Amu's eyes widened, and she remembered Miki's words when they first met.**_

"_**If you don't believe in me…then we'll disappear" **_

_**This is why he's calling to me….he's disappearing.**_

"_They are disappearing to….just because you won't believe"_

_**His voice was full of anger, and she could feel tears in his eyes and he looked up, lowering her hand.**_

"_**WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE IN ME?"**_

Amu froze, as he backed away his eyes were full of anger towards **her**.

The world began to shake, and he began to crumble along with it…but his last words echoed in her mind.

"_**Believe in me Amu-chan…"**_

"_**I can't let your dream go away"**_

"_**I promised…"**_

"_**We promised….Amu-chan…wake up"**_

The world broke down and disappeared, and Amu chanted in her mind…

_No…_

_No…_

_No…_

_No…._

_**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……….**_

Amu awoke from her sleep, and her eyes were wide as cold sweat dripped down her face. Her charas were gathered around her each full of surprise and shock yet worry. "Amu-chan are you okay, you were chanting and crying in your sleep" Suu said worried. Amu turned her head towards Miki as she drew, and her eyes were full of worry. "Miki….what are you drawing?"

_Please let it be a dream…_

Miki turned her head towards Amu, and showed a full body drawing of a boy with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a smile like Nagihiko. Amu fell back against the bed and held her head, her charas stared at the drawing then her in worry.

_It wasn't a dream…_


	3. His Past

_**His Past… **_

The moon shined over his head, and his eyes were illuminating in the sky and walked along the dead streets of Seiyo. He wore simple clothing [**see on profile**], and his dark blue eyes looked around skillfully at everything. He had warned Amu, and now he had to get to Ikuto and Tadase before something bad happened, and he didn't want that to happen at all. The young man walked up the steps of the Hotori household, and slid opening the sliding door gently. A sound echoed, and he took off his shoes slowly walking into the small dojo like house without any sound.

"It seems…you have come back?" a voice sounded behind him.

He smiled peacefully, and turned his head a bit his dark blue eyes warm and his signature smile on his face. "Have I disturbed you Lady Hotori?" He asked turning on his foot and bowing. He heard her footsteps, and a hand was placed on his head, his long blonde hair swishing against his bum. He smiled up at her, and raised her head so he was at full height again. "Why are you here?" she asked him calmly. He closed his eyes, and his smile turned into a frown the sides of his mouth turning down. His eyes opened, but only in slits and looked dangerous.

"I've come for Tadase-kun…something in Seiyo just isn't right" He said calmly.

"Would you explain to me – "he stopped her.

"Please do not say my name in this predicament" He said with a gentle fake smile.

She was clearly not fooled, yet nodded in agreement and watched the man make his way to Tadase's room. He slid the door open, and saw the young boy getting ready for school tomorrow. "Tadase-san?" he said, and saw the boy's head jerk up to look at him. "W-Who are you?" He asked, and realized that the boy before him looked exactly like him. This boy, had long blonde hair in a plait, and navy blue eyes just like Ikuto, yet his smile was like Nagihiko's. The boy moved further, and they were eye to eye and he smiled genuinely. "My name….is…….Jack" He said calmly and his eyes narrowed.

"Tadase-san, you should know the reason I've came here is not to explain who I am" He said talking in a cool and calm voice.

"Then why are you here?" Kiseki said finally popping up.

Jack turned his head, and smiled closing his hand around Kiseki and opening it when Kiseki was close to his face. He whispered into the pixie lime man's ear, and when he pulled away the man stared at her agape. He stared down at him with narrowed eyes, telling him to shut up in some kind of way. Jack looked up at Tadase and set Kiseki down on the desk and walked closer to Tadase, until he was standing directly in the boy's face. There eyes staring at one anothers, in deep thought and concentration.

Ruby to Blue, and Blue to Ruby they stared at each other in deep concentration.

"Tadase-san, I will need your body and mind to get to Amu and Ikuto-san" he said and reached out to touch Tadase's head.

"W-Wait what do you –" Tadase stopped.

His eyes widened, and he screamed his body was burning, and Jack was slowly disappearing and his eyes narrowed. Tadase kept screaming, and his grandmother calmly sipped tea in the separate room and waited. Tadase's screams echoed in the house, and his grandmother's eyes narrowed and soon the screams stopped. Everything was still, absolutely still, and now his grandmother opened the door and looked at her grandson. He was on the ground, on his knees his head down and his eyes hidden beneath his hair.

"…-are you alright?" she asked.

He looked up, and his eyes were a dark blue and he smiled at her.

"Jack…" she whispered.

"It's nice to meet you again" said young Jack, with the voice of Tadase Hotori.

_**So the chaos has began…**_

_**Will Jack get to Amu and Ikuto in time?**_

_**What is Jack and Lady Hotori's connection?**_

_**You'll find out in the next chapter of, FIND MY HEART! **_

_**Also to see his outfit…look on my profile.**_


End file.
